warcraftfilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Draka
Draka was the mate of Durotan. Biography ''WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel'' During her adolescence, she was exiled from the Frostwolf Clan. ''WarCraft: The Beginning'' After the battles with the Red Walkers and the eruption of the Greatfather Mountain, the Frostwolf Clan marched for a full moon cycle from the Frostfire Ridge to the site of the Great Gate. Kurvorsh, a scout Chieftian Durotan, returns to the Frostwolf Clan, telling Durotan that the Horde encampment was half a sun's walk. Once they reach the encampment in the Hellfire Peninsula, Durotan and Orgrim Doomhammer are greeted by two orcs from the Blackrock Clan, both of whom are green skinned, who tell they are getting ready to attack this new world and told them to come with them to meet Blackhand. Durotan and Orgrim go though the encampment, noticing the orcs were preparing for battle and that a third of them had green skin. Durotan and Orgrim meet Blackhand, who tells them that the Horde is preparing to send it's first wave though the Great Gate, and only the strongest warriors would be sent though. When Durotan and Orgrim returned to Frostwolf camp, nightfall had come. Durotan and his council of advisors sat down, ate, and discussed who would go to the new world and who would stay behind. Geyah said she would stay behind. Durotan stated Drek'Thar would come along, but would not engage in fighting. Before he could make a decision on whether Draka could come, Grom Hellscream appeared and introduced himself as Chieftain of the Warsong Clan. Drek'Thar, Geyah, and Draka left as Grom, Durotan, and Orgrim talked. Grom stated that Gul'dan has found and ancient artifact that would allow them to travel to this new world. He also stated he was a believer in Gul'dan and stated that the fel had made him more powerful. When Durotan retired to his bed with Draka, they discussed what they would name their new baby and the need to hide the fact Draka is pregnant in order to travel to the new world. The next morning, Draka strapped a small circular shield around her stomach in order to conceal her pregnancy. Drek'Thar wore a hooded cloak pulled low and a cloth around his face in order to cover up his scared face. Palkar, another shaman, would be guiding Drek'Thar. Durotan orders Geyah to be in charge of the Frostwolf Clan on Draenor. Afterwords, the Horde gathers around the Dark Portal, and Gul'dan steals the life from the thousands of Draenei prisoners, killing all of them. This causes Gul'dan to be empowered with fel magic and shoots it at the Dark Portal to open it to Azeroth. Gul'dan, Blackhand, Durotan, Orgrim, Draka, Drek'Thar, Palkar, Kurvorsh, Grom, Kilrogg Deadeye, Kargath Bladefist, Garona Halforcen, Zarka, Kagra, Drekgrul, Shaksa and her siblings, Nizka,Kelgur, and other members of the Horde rushed though the Dark Portal. While crossing through the portal, Draka goes into labor. When the orcs arrive on Azeroth, Gul'dan assists Draka with giving birth, but the baby is stillborn. Gul'dan then drains the life out of a nearby deer to revive and infuse fel magic into the baby. Durotan, returned from the battle returned to the Black Morass, his tent, Durotan and Draka discussed their son and that they would do everything to protect him if anything happened. At the Frostwolf camp, Draka was with her baby when Durotan rushed into the tent and told her to take the baby and flee. Before they could do anything, Blackhand appeared. Durotan asked that if he submitted would they spar his clan. Blackhand did not respond and before Durotan was taken, Durotan told Draka that the name of their son was Go'el. Orgrim ran back to the Frostwolf camp, believing he might have bought the Frostwolves enough time. However, when he got there, green orcs had began an attack on the Frostwolves. One Warsong orc declared Gul'dan did not not wish to waste his power on the Frostwolves. Orgrim picked up the Warsong orc and snapped his neck on his head. Orgrim ran to the chieftian's hut. Draka, holding her son, greeted Orgrim with a dagger threatening to kill him. Orgrim said she can kill him later, but right now they had to leave. Draka retracted the dagger, cut her way out of the hut, and fled with her child in hand. Orgrim watched Draka and Go'el escape as a Bleeding Hollow orc charged towards them. Orgrim swung his Doomhammer causally at the Bleeding Hollow orc and crushed the other orc's skull. After they were out of sight, Orgrim went on to see if he can help the rest of the Frostwolves, including Durotan. All throughout the night, Draka ran with Go'el, escaping Gul'dan's orcs who are following her. When Draka reaches a river, she puts Go'el in a basket and lets him float away, hoping Go'el will be found humans who remember the Frostwolves tried to helped them. A Bleeding Hollow green orc emerged from the forest, picked up Draka's dagger, and was eyeing Go'el. Draka jumped on the orc and bite at his throat, killing him. However, Draka was stabbed in the belly with the dagger and died next to the river. All throughout the night, Draka ran with Go'el, escaping Gul'dan's orcs who are following her. When Draka reaches a river, she puts Go'el in a basket and lets him float away, hoping Go'el will be found humans who remember the Frostwolves tried to helped them. A Bleeding Hollow green orc emerged from the forest, picked up Draka's dagger, and was eyeing Go'el. Draka jumped on the orc and bite at his throat, killing him. However, Draka was stabbed in the belly with the dagger and died next to the river. See also * References Category:Orcs Category:Frostwolf Clan members Category:WarCraft: The Beginning characters Category:Dead characters Category:Former exiles Category:WarCraft: Durotan: The Official Movie Prequel characters Category:WarCraft: The Official Movie Novelization characters Category:Former allegiance: Horde Category:Religious affiliation: Shamanism